A Crossover Soap Opera?
by DancingxCorpse
Summary: Dating teenagers, messing with alchemy and sex.
1. PMSing and Annoyance

Chapter 1: PMSing and Annoyance 

Vivica waltzed into Nico's bedroom, singing an outlandish sounding song at the top of her lungs.

"Oh sifuni mungu, oh sifuni mungu, oh sifuni mungu, tusi fu mungu, through flowing water, pure and clear, hmhmhm, through fi-"

"Cram it, Viv!" Nico interrupted angrily. "Can you not see that I'm working on something here?" she asked, brandishing a piece of paper cluttered with numbers and symbols in Vivica's face.

"Oh trying to learn alchemy, are we?" asked Vivica, wagging a finger at Nico. "Tsk tsk, wait 'til your mother finds out! It'll be the same as the time you brought home a wand from that trip to Mesiago with your dad. Or the time Kagome came and tore through your room in search of one of those shard things you never quite explained to me," she went on, laughing.

"Aw, shut up, She'll never need to know," Nico said, staking her papers, shoving them in a book, and slamming the book into a drawer rather hastily. She crossed the room in two half-leap, half-long strides. Tossing a bag at Vivica, she grabbed her black jacket and asked quizzically, "Anyone else come with you, or are we meeting them all at the dome?"

Vivica suddenly became very interested in her shoes.

'Oh they are so neat,' she thought as she studied several signatures on her left shoe.

Nico let out a low growl, "Vivica…." She glared at Vivica. "You're not telling me something!" she said, a warning tone creeping into her voice.

"Well see the thing about that is…" Vivica trailed off.

"Tell me!" Nico commanded, eyes flashing. "As you can see, I'm not in the mood for this shit."

Still studying her black converse, Vivica muttered, "PMS…."

"Yeah, that's right!" Nico practically shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "**Now tell me what the hell you're going on about!**"

Speaking softly and quickly, Vivica said, "That-guy-that-owns-the-dome-said-he-doesn't-want-us-hanging-around-anymore."

Nico sighed and jerked the bag out of Vivica's hand.

"…And his reasoning…?" she asked, annoyance beginning to do a lot more than creep into her voice.

"I think he found out something about what we were doing," Vivica, finally bringing her eyes up to meet Nico's.

Throwing herself across the bed, Nico sighed once again and said, "I guess we're stuck here today." At the same time, she reached up to the shelf above her bed and hit play on her stereo.

Wondering why she was suddenly so afraid to piss Nico off, because she certainly never had been before, Vivica moved toward the door. Putting on a fake cheery face and bright voice, she said, "Well I'll just go tell the others they can come in!"

Nico sat up so suddenly that she banged her head on the low shelf. "Holy fuck, that hurt!" she cussed as her CD skipped.

"Now what did you just say! Something you forgot to mention?"

Vivica sighed, no longer caring if she pissed Nico off because she didn't think Nico could possibly get anymore crabby.

"Rilee, Alphonse, and company are all out there. We thought your place was the biggest, so were more likely to be able to hang out here," she explained.

Grinning broadly, Nico said, "Well why didn't ya just say so? **House party!**" Her face suddenly becoming serious, "Unless we had some other matter of important business to attend to?" she asked.

Pleased with the sudden change of mood on Nico's part, Vivica said, "Nope, Nothing out of the ordinary"…"Keeping the forces of good and evil balanced," she added jokingly. "So….to the basement?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"'Course! You go get them. I have to brush my teeth!" Nico said as she bounced off to the bathroom.


	2. Getting Kinda Cozy…With the Wrong One?

Chapter 2: Getting Kinda Cozy…With the Wrong One? 

Nico came bounding down the stairs, widespread grin on her face and her waist length hair now pulled back from her face in a ponytail. The lights were set on the lowest setting in the underground room, so apparently the rest of the crew had the same ideas as she did about the afternoon. She waved to Rilee, who already had Al's hands up her shirt. She noticed Siren in the corner, and her heart leapt into her throat. Then she noticed Koga's arm snaked around Siren's waist and her face fell.

Sighing, she walked over to the darkest corner of the room where she knew she would find Ed waiting for her. He was slouched on one of the couches across from Vivica and Strife.

"Hey baby," he whispered, pulling her down into her arms and a kiss. As she felt his tongue brushing against her lips, begging to be let in, she thought of how lucky she was.

'Why,' she wondered, 'am I so unhappy? I mean (at this point, Ed's hands slipped up her shirt.), I have Ed here, who loves me and would do anything for me. Why am I so unhappy?' Accidentally, she let out a sigh against Ed's mouth, which he mistook for pleasure as his hands started moving downward.

"Like that, don't ya baby?" he muttered, pulling her between his legs. "Mmmhmmm," she mumbled, trying to keep her disgust hidden. "Not all the way though, Ed. Not yet," she said as his hands found their way into her pants.

Vivica heard someone come over while her body was entwined with Strife's. She assumed it was Nico, and soon found her assumption to be right as she heard Ed whispering and then Nico sinking onto the couch. Suddenly Vivica felt Strife pushing his groin against her lower body. "Mmmm," she mumbled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then let them slide down around his broad shoulders and across his chest. "Since we're in a room full of other people, we needa keep all of our clothes on, baby," she murmured into his ear. He whined in objection, but didn't try to take her shirt off like he had been planning.

Vivica heard Ed saying something along the lines of, "Please, just a little more?" but couldn't be sure because it was hard to hear over the hard breathing of herself and Strife. Then she felt someone brush past her, and the lights came on suddenly.

"AARRGGHHH!" Vivica said, and was echoed by several others.

"Okay, we need to do something productive for awhile. Or at least something other than snogging for a bit," Nico pulled out a piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"Ed, Al, I've got some bad news for you two. You're needed to help with some form of business or another; being government and all, they gave no details. I hate to tell you, but you have to leave tomorrow," she said, somehow managing to sound regretful even though she was almost glad to have Ed leaving for a bit. It wasn't that she didn't want him around, it's that he was interested in aspects of their relationship that she wasn't. She truly loved him, but she didn't want to have sex with him, and that was what he spent most of his time trying to get at.

Everyone in the room let out a small groan. Al started making out with Rilee once again, despite the lights being on, while Ed stood up and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to find out some more details on this," he said, pulling Nico into a hug and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Don't forget to come back before you leave to say goodbye!" Nico called up the stairs behind him.

Nico turned back around to find that everyone had resumed their previous positions, only Siren wasn't quite as into things as Koga seemed to be. No longer wanting to witness this, Nico hit the lights and headed upstairs.


End file.
